


Socket

by Felisorablue



Series: Mind where you step [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Implied Child Abuse, Parental Abuse, Past Abuse, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felisorablue/pseuds/Felisorablue
Summary: I will never forgive him.





	Socket

And the light in my eyes

It flickers and dies

And I think it was you who unplugged me

 


End file.
